Ridge Forrester
Morgan DeWitt Donna Logan Ashley Abbott Bridget Forrester Caroline Spencer Katie Logan | children = Thomas Forrester (son with Taylor) Phoebe Forrester (twin daughter with Taylor; deceased) Steffy Forrester (twin daughter with Taylor) R.J. Forrester (son with Brooke) | grandchildren = | greatgrandchildren = | grandparents = Ann Douglas (maternal grandmother) John Douglas (maternal grandfather) | greatgrandparents = | aunts/uncles = Pamela Douglas (maternal aunt) | nieces/nephews = Alexandria Forrester (maternal half-niece) Zende Forrester Dominguez (maternal half-nephew) Dominick Damiano (maternal half-nephew) Jack Hamilton Marone (paternal half-nephew) | cousins = | godparents = | godchildren = | relatives = | color = #012E59 | color text = white}} Ridge Forrester is a fictional character on the American CBS soap opera, The Bold and the Beautiful, currently portrayed by Thorsten Kaye who joined in 2013, taking over the role originated by Ronn Moss who played the role from 1987 to 2012. He currently is engaged to Katie Logan. Biography Ridge Forrester is the son of Stephanie Forrester and Massimo Marone. Ridge's stepfather is Eric Forrester who thought Ridge was his. Ridge has four half-siblings Felicia Forrester, Thorne Forrester, Kristen Forrester, and Angela Forrester. Angela died at birth. Ridge is very close to Thorne but especially Stephanie. Ridge's first wife was Caroline Spencer Forrester who Bill Spencer (Sr. 1st) warned him about. Brooke Logan was originally engaged to Ridge but Ridge chose Caroline. Brooke Logan as sad watching them exchange vows and Eric comforted her and she got pregnant but aborted it and Eric later left Stephanie for Brooke making Brooke and Stephanie B&B's greatest rivalry. Brooke and Eric then got pregnant again but Brooke didn't know whether it was of Ridge or Eric. The paternity test said Eric, but ex-fugitive Sheila Carter tampered with a second test to make it Ridge's so she could snag Eric from Stephanie. The child was Eric's and was named Bridget Forrester. Massimo Marone came to town to woo Ridge's mother Stephanie and Ridge got cut bad and went to the hospital. Ridge's and Eric's blood samples made it clear that Eric and Ridge could not be father and son. Ridge later found out Massimo was his father. Eric was devastated but still favored Ridge over his other children. By this time Nick Marone, Massimo's other son and Ridge's half-brother were fighting over Brooke's affections. Ridge and Brooke during one marriage had a honeymoon in South Africa and were kidnapped by thugs hired by ex-fugitive Sheila Carter with Nick for Massimo's gold. Ridge fighting for Brooke, fell in a furnace and was thought to be dead. Nick and Brooke tyhen got pregnant and Ridge returned. Brooke didn't know who the father was. It was Nick's child but Brooke miscarried it. After Caroline died of Leiukemia, Ridge went for counseling lessons and that's where he met Taylor Hayes the psychiatrist. Ridge married Taylor Hayes now Taylor Forrester. Stephanie took Taylor in like a daughter and they've been good friends. Brooke broke up Taylor and Ridge and Stephanie and Eric prior. Stephanie and Taylor both hate Brooke Logan for breaking up their marriages. Taylor and Stephanie have fierce rivalries with Brooke. Taylor and Ridge had three children. Thomas Forrester (who was originally thought to be Thorne's), and two twins Steffy Forrester and Phoebe Forrester. Taylor named Thomas after Ridge and Taylor's romantic experience in St. Thomas and Steffy after Stephanie Forrester. Brooke broke up Taylor and Ridge. Felicia, Thorne, and Ridge all banded together to take out Donna Logan, Brooke's sister who tried to marry Eric Forrester and did. Ridge gave into Brooke before and did again and again. Brooke and Ridge have been married 5 or 6 times. Brooke also married Eric and Thorne too. Ridge didn't like Brooke and Eric's son Rick Forrester from the start. Rick dated Phoebe then kissed Steffy and slept with Taylor. At the time, Taylor was an alcoholic and got in many crazy relationships. Phoebe found out and was fighting with Rick driving in a car, and Rick crashed and killed Phoebe. Ridge came down to help her and was mad at Rick. Months later Rick began to date Steffy after their sorrow of Phoebe. Ridge was outraged when he found this out also. Stephanie also didn't like Rick dating Steffy saying he's been with practically everybody. Liam Spencer was sent to L.A. and find his father (Bill Spencer Jr.) and thought it was randomly Ridge. Ridge recognized that Liam made the tape at Hope Logan's (Brooke's daughter) graduation of Brooke and Oliver doing it that Steffy exposed. Liam manipulated the tape to make it Steffy's fault and Ridge got angry. Stephanie held a vote to kick Brooke down to 49% of Forrester Creations The people who voted her down to were Macy, Eric, Stephanie, Ridge, and Thorne. *Taylor was not there. Ridge now lives in Paris, France with Jack (The son of Nick Marone and Taylor Forrester and indirectly Brooke Logan from an egg donation). Ridge surprisingly didn't show up for his mother's funeral or Steffy's second wedding to Liam. Steffy recently ended her marriage to Liam after suffering a miscarriage and receiving news that she cannot have children as a result, which resulted in her moving to Paris to be with her father. Ridge makes his dramatic return to Los Angeles in December 2013 showing up at the Forrester mansion and seeing Eric for the first time in over a year. Ridge and Eric have a heartfelt reunion where Eric updates Ridge on what has happened in the past year he was gone. Ridge also expresses his guilt that he wasn't there for his mother during her final moments, but Eric assured Ridge that Stephanie loved Ridge no matter what. Eric offers a room for Ridge at the mansion which Ridge accepts and reveals the reason why he returned: to reunite with Brooke, completely unaware that during his abscence, she had an affair with Bill who was married at the time to her sister, Katie. Ridge and Katie shared a love for poetry and went to the park with R.J. and Will. He talked to Katie about it and began to regularly support her building an emotional bond. Liam Spencer walked in on them close and almost kissing when Katie called him over. Katie told Ridge to marry Brooke and that she'd be alright. Liam encouraged Katie to go with her gut but she made the points that she didn't want to be a Brooke and they always end up with each other. Brooke told Katie that her and Ridge are getting married. Brooke then asked Katie to be their matron of honor and with Brooke's constant pushing, Katie agreed. At Brooke and Ridge's marriage, Carter Walton, found a poem he thought represented Ridge and Brooke's relationship which happened to be Ridge and Katie's favorite poem, "Love's Philosophy" and Katie fainted to the ground. Later, Katie told Ridge that she faked it because she couldn't let him marry her sister. When Hope found out about her aunt and Ridge's feelings for each other, she said she would take her mom with her and Wyatt to Paris to give them time to sort things out. But Ridge and Katie shared a passionate kiss, revealing their love for each other and cuddling and making out. When Brooke returned, the two confessed everything to a skeptical and angry Brooke. A teary-eyed Brooke later tried to win back Ridge after getting support from Donna, but Ridge admits that his heart is with Katie now, and he leaves Brooke to go home to Katie, where they make love for the first time. Ridge decided to take over Forrester again by firing Oliver because of his below average shots and tried to kick Rick out of his presidency. Ridge felt Hope For The Future is nothing like Couture. Eric decided to side with Rick after Brooke medalled with the situation and Oliver was rehired. Eric made Ridge and Brooke both co-vice presidents of the company. Eric told Ridge that is he left Katie and went back to Brooke, he can take over his place as CEO. Ridge and Katie were having sex when ridge told her about this. Katie was shocked because she thought that Eric liked her but told him to do it for the position. Ridge decided not to.Bill went to Brooke's and let her know that he has been patient with her and won't take no for an answer. The two had sex and were in love yet again. Brooke decided to call Katie and let her know that her and Bill are back together as Katie and Ridge were having sex. Katie thought Brooke did this to make Katie jealous or something. Katie went to Eric's office to discuss this. Eric told her that they work well together and it's a business decision. Katie told Eric that she thinks it's more than that and this is because he wants Ridge with Brooke as Brooke listened closely. Eric left as Brooke came in and Katie blasted Brooke briefly before leaving. Karen Spencer came back to L.A. and just got done discussing with Justin Barber and Katie Logan that Spencer Publications sales have been going down since Katie took over. Brooke called Karen to have lunch with her at a restaurant. Brooke wanted Karen to fire Katie and either chose herself or Bill to run it. Karen had knew that Bill and Brooke are back together. Brooke secretly called Bill to show up and he did. Bill made the point that he accepted Karen's gay when she didn't expect him to. Karen heard both of their points but decided it was best to keep Katie head of the company. Karen admit that they're a good match for each other. Brooke still kept the papers that Katie signed to return the company to Bill and joint custody of Will. After Katie lost the company, Ridge proposed to her Katie a ribbon. When Brooke came over to Katie's, she asked her what is that. Katie rubbed it in Brooke's face and told her that Ridge and her are getting married. Bill then proposed to Brooke and promised a trip to Abu Dhabi and Dubai to get married. Donna told this to Katie. Katie was fine with that but Ridge didn't want Bill raising R.J. or marrying Brooke. Before Bill and Brooke left, Ridge told Brooke not to marry Bill. Brooke left with Bill. Bill then proposed to Brooke and promised a trip to Abu Dhabi and Dubai to get married. Donna told this to Katie. Katie was fine with that but Ridge didn't want Bill raising R.J. or marrying Brooke. Before Bill and Brooke left, Ridge told Brooke not to marry Bill. Brooke left with Bill. Bill and Brooke left for Abu Dhabi and Dubai. At a Forrester meeting, Ridge disliked Quinn and Wyatt's jewelry and was distressed about Bill and Brooke. Quinn sent some jewelry photos and the picture of Bill and her to Ridge. Quinn told Ridge that they had an affair even though it really wasn't an "affair". Before leaving, Ridge told Eric who was shocked. Eric confronted Quinn about this because he thought she hated Bill. Quinn claimed she was lonely and "what you and I had, well that's not really relevant right now." Ridge left for the Middle East and sent called Katie telling her about it and sent her Quinn's picture. Katie confronted Quinn and was upset that Quinn was the reason her fiance was half way around the world with her sister. Just after Bill and Brooke exchanged their vows, Ridge showed up to break them up.After Bill and Brooke said their "I-Do's", Ridge arrives and yells" Logan." Ridge shows them the picture which shocks Brooke. Ridge punches Bill to the ground and ran off with Brooke pulling her by the hand. Ridge took Brooke into the helicopter, Bill nodded to the pilot. The chopper flew up when Bill said into his walkee-talkee "Cool him off." The pilot swayed the chopper as Ridge felt his arm and on the sleeve had a Spencer Publications symbol and a black face turned around as Ridge recognized Justin Barber to be the pilot. Ridge fell into the Persian Gulf. Brooke was freaking out. Katie and Eric heard the news and flew to Dubai. Thorne was later called to show up. Thorne supported Katie who was engaged to Ridge. Bill told Justin not to tell anybody and Justin claimed who would he tell and why would he. Word got out and after Liam made the accustaion that Quinn may be the reason Ridge is dead. Rick fired Quinn and Wyatt from the company. Everybody thought Ridge was dead when Brooke found Ridge walking alone on the beach. Katie found Brooke and Ridge hugging. At first Ridge couldn't remember Katie that well. He had suffered some amnesia. After Katie recited their poem, he spoke the last line and remembered her. Back in L.A., the Forresters held a welcoming back party for Ridge and Katie didn't want to rush him but wanted to get married and start where they left off. Working with Caroline When Ridge finds himself feeling uninspired and can't seem to design anything, Caroline, who has always idolized Ridge as a designer, offers to help him, which angers Rick because of his own personal hatred for Ridge. However, Caroline gets her chance to work with her idol, which begins to put a strain on her marriage. Maya noticed that Caroline and Ridge were working closely together on a couture line behind closed doors not letting anybody in, hoping there was something more. She told Rick she saw them hugging, but he had faith in Caroline and denied it. Maya tried to bring up the memories they shared, but Rick continued to stay faithful to his wife. Ever since Bill dumped Ridge into the Persian Gulf during an altercation at Bill and Brooke's wedding attempt, Ridge lost his ability to draw. He could coarse Caroline's hand and draw perfectly though. Caroline began getting frustrated with Ridge's perfectionist ways and asked why couldn't he do it himself but realized he can't. He admit to it and made Caroline promise that she wouldn't tell anybody, not even Rick. Katie walks in on them working closely and they explain their partnership. Katie begins to feel uncomfortable and discusses this with Rick who is also secretly a bit uncomfortable. Rick got angry that Ridge is taking credit for Caroline's designs but Caroline insisted she's happy to help him. Rick brought this up to Eric who decided to resign from CEO and will give his position to either Rick or Ridge. He asked Caroline who he should give it to but she didn't have an answer. Caroline expressed her romantic feelings to Ridge, who admit he has a crush on her too and kissed her. However, Caroline ends up feeling very guilty over the kiss due to her knowing how much Rick hates Ridge and how devestated he would be if he found out. However, the duo are exposed by Maya Avant after Eric had just named Ridge CEO of Forrester Creations. Rick is devestated and leaves in a rage. Category:The Bold and the Beautiful characters Category:Forrester family Category:Marone family Category:Brooke's men Category:Characters